Wildflower
by septemberwaltz
Summary: AU. Rose ran away from her predefined life in Philadelphia and ended up in a small town in Tennessee where her life is about to change forever. Young love, cowboy boots, country music and a summer she'll never forget. Jack/Rose. ON HIATUS.
1. wildflower

**ONE.  
** _-wildflower-_

The driver looked at the young woman stepping into his bus, looking nervous, constantly turning around as to make sure she wasn't followed. She was a runner, he thought. Barely eighteen, he was fairly certain, and a ravishing beauty. Long red locks, most of it hidden beneath a navy UPenn hoodie, and emerald green eyes with long lashes covered in the blackest of mascaras. She had fair skin and the most beautiful hands. She had nothing but a Nike sports bag on her shoulder, wearing skinny jeans and a pair of boots. He could see she left in a hurry.

"Going to Cedar Grove, are ya?" he asked with a thick Southern accent.

"That's the plan," she answered with a small smile, handing him her ticket.

Truth was, she bought the first trip out of here. She hoped she'd never set foot in Philadelphia ever again. She didn't mind ending up in the middle of nowhere, knowing it could never be worse than this God forsaken place. Away from her mother, her awful fiancé and the horrid life she has been forced into. She hopped in to see that only three other people were going to Cedar Grove, Tennessee. Good, the lesser the better. She knew that within the next two hours, her mother would have sent the police after her and that her face would be on national television. She sat in the middle of the bus, chose a window seat, and plugged her earphones in, the latest Coldplay album blasting in her ears. She closed her eyes and finally relaxed in her seat. In thirteen hours, she would be in Tennessee, away from this life she hoped would remain part of her past.

The next morning, she woke up and realized they had just entered the state. She stretched, hearing her bones crack loudly. She checked her bag to make sure the money was still there. It was. She had emptied her bank account, knowing paying cash was better when you were on the run. She would have to sleep somewhere, maybe rent a room or something. She had enough money to survive six months without a job. She was certain she would find one easily though so she wasn't worried. She had ditched her phone in a trash can at the station so nobody could trace her, had deleted every social media account she had and left her engagement ring on her dresser to let her mother know that it was over. She was done. It was either running away or suicide. To be quite honest, she had thought about it for a long time, finally realizing that it wasn't life she didn't love, it was _this_ life. Life was a gift, not something to throw away first chance you get.

* * *

It was quarter past noon when she walked out of the bus, setting foot in Cedar Grove, Tennessee.

"Miss?" she heard the driver call after her.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"No need to worry, I ain't gonna tell anybody I drove ya here."

"Why, thank you Sir, I much appreciate it," she replied gratefully.

"Ya take care of yourself then!"

"I will."

He gave her a small nod and drove away, leaving her standing all alone in the sandy parking lot of a gas station, her bag on her shoulder. She looked around, there wasn't anything else in view for miles except tobacco fields. It literally looked like in the movies. Where to go now? She walked inside and saw a man in his sixties behind the counter.

"Hello there," he said, his accent even thicker than the bus driver's. "What can I do for ya?"

"It's my first time here," she admitted with a shy smile. "I was wondering where I could rent a room?"

"I thought ya was new 'cause I'd remember seeing a pretty face like that if I did."

She tried not to blush but her face went bright red anyway. A small laugh escaped her lips.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Lily," she lied. "Lily Thomas."

"Well, Miss Thomas, best place in this part of the country would be the Browns'"

"Got it. Could you write their address down for me, please? I would be most grateful."

"With such beautiful words like that, I cannot say no."

He scribbled it down on a napkin and gave it to her. She took it and looked up at the man again.

"How far from here is it?"

"'Bout three miles I'd say," he replied.

"Three miles?!" she exclaimed. "Sorry," she apologized when she saw the man's face. "It's just... I'm on foot, you see? Maybe I could use your phone and call for a cab?"

"Darlin', this ain't New York. There's no cabs here."

She turned to the door and looked outside. At least it wasn't raining or anything. She could walk, she guessed. It was only midday after all. What could happen, right?

"Or y'all could wait for the Dawson boy. Stops here every day for a Coca-Cola around 2. He works at the Browns', maybe he could give ya a ride in his truck."

"Okay, er, well I guess I'll wait for him outside then. Thank you ever so much," she said.

"Ain't you hungry, woman? My wife makes a mean sandwich," he said, pointing to the other side of the place where a small diner was set. "Coffee's good too."

"I wouldn't want to miss that," she replied with a smile before walking to the diner side.

After eating what was in fact a damn good sandwich, she walked outside and sat on the side of the building where she would be protected from the hot rays of the sun. She took out a book and tried reading but she found herself always looking up for that truck with the Dawson boy. She was taking a sip of the iced coffee she got earlier when the old blue pickup truck stopped in the parking lot. She decided on waiting for him to get his soda before going up to him and ask him for a ride. They were strangers and weirdly, she didn't want to start on the wrong foot with local folks. Who knew how long she would stay here?

The young man was about nineteen or twenty years old from what she saw, not very much older than she was in fact. He was wearing a white t-shirt, tight on his muscled arms, tucked into an old pair of dirty jeans. His blondish hair was pushed back under a cowboy hat. He caught sight of her and nodded at her, a boyish grin on his face. She blushed but managed to smile back. She looked down at herself and muttered "oh my god" when she saw what she was wearing. She tried to make her hair presentable but it was useless. That frizzy red thing on her head was stubborn.

"Hey!" the young man said, casting his shade over her.

"Hey!" she replied, quickly getting on her feet. "I take it you're the Dawson boy?"

"That's me," he said with a chuckle, a faint accent coming with it. "I'm the Dawson boy. You can call me Jack, though."

"Jack," she repeated as if to get better acquainted. "The man inside told me you could maybe drive me to the Browns', I'd like to rent a room there."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Hop in. Wait, let me take that," he told her as he took her bag from her and put it in the back of his truck.

He opened the door for her and she tried climbing inside without looking too ridiculous. He didn't seem to notice her awkwardness. He made sure she was comfortable and climbed behind the wheel. He put his Coca-Cola in the cup holder and offered the other one if she wanted to use it for her iced coffee, which she did. He started the engine and country music started playing on the radio and he hummed along.

"How long do you plan on staying around here, Miss Thomas?" Jack asked.

"I don't know yet, it might all depends," she replied.

"Of what?" he demanded, amused and she shrugged playfully. "I'm leaving in September."

"What for?"

"Because that's me, I'm constantly moving. Never stays more than a season in one place."

"That sounds really romantic, somehow."

"You think so?" he asked and she nodded. "Say, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing? What else is there to do around here?"

"Plenty, believe me. I can show you if you want," he suggested with a grin.

"Alright then," she laughed.

When they stopped in front of a cute little house, she looked around in wonder. She was standing on a farm, nothing she had ever seen in real life before. There was a barn, a huge field, some cows here and there, a henhouse as well as a couple of goats. A Border Collie ran their way, barking like crazy, to finally jump on Jack happily, seeking for his hands and face with its nose. Jack walked her inside and introduced her to Mrs. Brown who wished to be called Molly. She showed her the rooms upstairs and as they were all empty for now, she could choose the one she liked better. She picked the one with the window showing the barn. She could see the horses in their paddock and it looked beautiful from up here.

"I'll pick you up tonight at nine?" Jack asked.

"Sounds good. What should I wear?"

"Casual will be fine, no need for fancy clothes around here."

"I'll see you tonight then," she said with a smile that he returned.

Maybe Cedar Grove wouldn't be so bad after all. At least until September comes.

* * *

 **R &R please :)**  
 **This will be a multi-chapter fiction. Hope you will like it!**


	2. drink a beer

**TWO.**

- _drink a beer_ -

Rose emptied her bag, filling the dresser with her clothes. In the hurry she was when she left, she had taken the strict necessary. A couple of t-shirts, three pair of jeans, two summer dresses, a pair of flats, of boots as well as her black Converse shoes she wasn't usually allowed to wear in the city. Her mother would simply behead her if she saw her wear those shoes in public. She also had a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, some makeup and hair accessories to try and discipline her crazy red mane. It was less likely that she'd find a convenience store to buy the missing items in a 15 miles radius and she wasn't keen on walking this long for a couple of knick-knacks.

The Browns were charging her 150$ per month for rent, which was cheap in her opinion. They were the sweetest people she ever met and a bond was already installed between them. After all, she would spend at least a couple of weeks with them. Looking through the window, she spotted Jack in the horses' paddock, holding one by the reins to make him walk around. He looked really handsome from up here, she thought. She debated on whether to go down and talk to him or leave him to his work and she concluded it was better to wait until tonight before seeing him again.

She had dinner with the Browns. She was served a delicious vegetable soup with homemade bread and a chicken breast covered in a Dijon's mustard sauce. It was cooked with love and that was what made it so good. The meal was spent in a friendly ambiance and for the first time in months, Rose was happy. She laughed and meant it, which was a delightful feeling. She helped with the dishes and excused herself from the kitchen to get ready for her first evening in Cedar Grove. She showered then braided her hair. She chose to wear a dress; the one with the small yellow flowers on it, and white flat shoes. She put mascara on her eyelashes and a faint spray of perfume on her skin. At 8:55, the doorbell rang. Rose swallowed nervously and looked at her reflection one last time before walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Jack was standing there, wearing a plaid shirt, jeans and black shoes. He wasn't wearing a hat this time and she could see his blonde hair.

"Hello there," he said, spotting her in the stairs.

"Hello," Rose replied with a smile, stopping in front of him. "So where are you taking me?"

"Ryan's Ranch, where else would we go on a Friday night?" he asked with a grin.

"Ranch? Would it be better if I wore pants?"

"Your dress is fine. You look beautiful, by the way."

"T- Thanks," she stuttered, her face bright red. "Shall we go?"

Jack nodded and let her walk outside in front of him. He winked at Mrs. Brown in the kitchen to say goodbye and joined Rose in the truck. Once again, country music played on the radio. The sun had been gone for the past ten minutes and the road was dark. Jack was used to it, he told her.

"So what's your story?" Jack asked.

"I don't have one," she replied.

"Nobody ends up here without a good reason. But, hey, that's fine if you don't want to talk about it, I understand," he assured her and she kept silent for a few minutes. "Do you like beer?"

"What?"

"Beer? Don't they have beer where you come from?"

"I know what beer is!" she said, her tone defensive.

"Sorry, it's just - you seem more of a champagne kind of girl, you know?"

"I do, as a matter of fact. Like beer, that is."

"Great, 'cause I bought a pack for us. Of course there are other things to drink there if you're not in the mood for beer."

"Okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just... I have a lot on my mind these days."

"Nah, don't even think about it," he dismissed.

They looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and laughed. Jack drove up until they reached a barn. The parking lot was full and Jack drove around for 10 minutes before finally parking his truck. From outside, Rose could hear loud music coming from the barn as well as people shouting to try and hear each other over the music. As they entered the place, Rose saw that most girls were wearing Daisy Dukes or summer dresses resembling her own. Some were wearing cowboy boots, others high heels or flat shoes. Half of the people present had a cowboy hat on. This place was their version of a night club and to be honest, it was a thousand times cooler than any nightclub she had seen in the city. People of all ages gathered here on Friday nights, she realized.

She felt Jack's hand on the small of her back, softly pushing her inside. She turned to him and he nodded towards a table.

"You can sit there, I'm just gonna put these somewhere cool," he told her, showing her the beer pack.

She waited for him to come back and after waiting for a long time, she started looking around for him. She didn't know anybody there and it was awkward to just sit there in the middle of all these strangers like she belonged here. She spotted him near the bar with a pretty blonde girl. She was standing really close to him and Rose felt something she had never felt before; jealousy. She had experienced envy before but never as strong as this. It was stupid, she thought to herself. She had known Jack for nine hours, how could she already have these feelings towards him? She was foolish to think a handsome young man like him would be single. Handsome was an understatement even, he was _hot_ and everything she was attracted to in a man. Plus, he was the complete opposite of the man her mother had forced her to marry back in Philadelphia.

The girl's hair was perfect, unlike her own, and a beautiful shade of blonde. Her eyes were blue, her legs seemed endless and there was simply nothing wrong about her. Rose saw Jack's hand on her arm before towering over her to kiss her forehead. The girl whispered something in his ear and he smiled. He took two bottles of beer and left the blonde girl behind him. He walked back to Rose who smiled up at him as if she had witnessed nothing.

"Sorry, got held up," he apologized and she melted at his accent.

"It's okay," she simply said and he gave her a bottle he had taken care of opening for her.

"So, do you dance?"

"Yes, I might, but you've got to let me drink at least two beers first," she admitted and he laughed.

* * *

Two beers later, they were both in the middle of the crowded dancefloor. Rose was having so much fun that she forgot about everything else. Jack made her dance around like they were the only people in the place, not caring about who they bumped into. After forty minutes, she pleaded him to stop, she needed a break. He laughed but suggested they go outside for some fresh air. She followed him out, walking into a cloud of cigarette smoke.

"May I call you Lily?" Jack asked uncomfortably as they walked away from the crowd.

"Please don't," Rose replied, leaving him stunned. "I mean, Lily isn't my real name, I lied," she confessed. "It's just... I'm running away and I... I thought it'd be safer this way."

"I see. What should I call you then?"

"My real name is Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"Okay you might have to write that one down," he said, half-joking, and they both chuckled.

"Rose will be fine," she laughed.

"That's quite a fancy name," he pointed out. "Where are you from anyway?"

"Philadelphia," she answered truthfully. She didn't feel the need to lie to him, she knew she could trust him even if he was still a stranger.

"I see. Makes sense since you were wearing that UPenn sweatshirt earlier. Are you studying there?"

"I am. Biophysics."

"Christ. And here I am, working with manure, horses and hay every day."

"That's as good a job as anything else," she said, meaning it. "I'm not going back, anyway."

"What are you running from, exactly?"

"I'd rather not say yet. I will tell you though, I promise. Soon. I'm having fun tonight and I don't want to think about it, is that okay?"

"Yes, of course. You're quite the mystery, Rose."

"So I've been told. What are _you_ running from?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered too quickly for it to be the truth.

"Was that your girlfriend earlier?" Rose demanded, knowing how rude it was.

"Who? You mean Diana? The blonde at the bar?" he asked and she nodded.

"Nah, she wished though. I won't lie to you, we had a summer fling two years ago but I quickly realized she wasn't for me."

"How come? She seems like the kind of girl every guy would want."

"That's exactly why."

He told her that his mother died five years ago and that the Browns were family friends who promised to take care of him. His father had left when he was barely two years old and he didn't remember anything about him. He had grew up in Cedar Grove up until his mother's death then decided to spend only his summers here, traveling throughout the country the rest of the year. He lived in a trailer, which was parked behind the Browns' barn from May to September. Next stop was Kansas. He worked at each place and his ultimate dream was to own a farm. Rose looked at him and was amazed with his words. He was a romantic, just like her, and it was the first time she had the chance to talk with someone like that.

"I'm sure you'll get it," she told him.

He smiled at her and suggested they go back inside. They danced some more and even closed the place down. It was three in the morning when he stopped in the Browns' driveway.

"This is me," she said, turning to him. "Thanks for taking me, I had a great time."

"I hope we can do this again," he told her with a tired smile.

"Yes. Well, I should go," she said, opening the door.

"Would you - Would that be okay with you if I invited you for breakfast one of these days?"

"I'd like that," she replied.

"Sunday? 9:30? I'll pick you up."

"Sunday's perfect. I'll see you then, Jack. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he whispered, staring into her eyes.

She stared for a second then looked away, blushing. He winked at her before driving away and she walked inside, trying to make as less noise as she could. She walked upstairs to her room and changed into her pajamas before slipping comfortably between the cool sheets.

* * *

"Excuse me, Sir, I'm looking for that young woman," he began. "Would you have seen her?"

The man looked at the school portrait of a young redhead. Her flashy white smile and sad green eyes not familiar at all.

"No, I'm sorry. Perhaps you should try the bus station," the man in his fifties suggested.

"I already did. Are you sure? Please look again," he insisted, shoving the picture into his face.

"I told you, I haven't seen her before in my life now would you please let me do my job. Next!" he shouted.

Cal, defeated, stepped aside. He had been looking for her non-stop for the past twelve hours. He had not slept in 26 hours and barely eaten, only a sandwich coming out of a vending machine at the airport. He had searched the city, hopeful, but nothing had been in his favor. She was nowhere to be found. When Ruth had called him in panic, telling him that Rose had disappeared, he had first thought she was joking. But when he walked into her room and saw the mess, he knew she had run away for real this time. When he saw the ring on her dresser, his heart sank. Couldn't she see how much he cared about her? He loved her, in his own way at least, and he wanted so much for her to be happy. With him. He knew she wasn't crazy about him but he tried his best to give her a decent life. He was worried sick, his feeling getting worse every time he heard the answer 'no' after he showed Rose's picture.

He tried, for the thousandth time, to call her phone but it went straight to voicemail once again. He listened to her voice, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of her alone out there.

"Darling, it's me. I'm worried sick, would you please call me back? You don't have to come home if you don't want to, I just want to make sure you're safe, okay? Please," he finished and hung up.

They had been engaged for a year already and the wedding was supposed to take place in August, three months from now. She had asked him to wait until her first year of college was over and that's what he had done. But now she was gone and there wouldn't be a wedding if he didn't find her. He wanted to speak with her, to let her know that it was okay if she didn't love him like he loved her, that he only wanted her to have a secured life. He could give her everything she ever dreamed of, whatever that may be, if she only gave him the chance to show her how he cared about her.

"I haven't found her yet. Did you get any word from the police?" Cal asked over the phone to Rose's mother.

"They're still looking as well," she replied. "I swear to God, this spoiled brat will never hear the end of it."

"I'm taking care of it, I'll bring her home. I'll get her home and make sure she stays there."


End file.
